


Life and Death, Hand in Hand

by Mico_kun



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Smut, Takamori, Vacation, Vanilla, Wholesome, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mico_kun/pseuds/Mico_kun
Summary: A lovely night spent with Kiara Takanashi and Mori Calliope for their finale night together in Hokkaido.Under that lovely starry sky did the fireworks pop off.How much does Calli love Kiara?Kiara was about to find out.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Life and Death, Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [1-5] These are the non-sexual storyline I wrote for their final night in Hokkaido. If you like some build-up and character development (an appetiser before the main course), please feel free to read the entire story. 
> 
> [6] This is the part where you horny, max bottom-left employees would love the most. if you just want the foreplay and smut, please feel free to skip until ---6. (Just Ctrl+F "---6")
> 
> [Epilogue] Self-explanatory, my man.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my main man, Shaha.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and enjoy your evening.

\---1

“Kikkerikki! Welcome back to my stream, guys! I miss you all so much. I came back from my trip in Hokkaido, and I really enjoyed my time there. Callie (<3), if you’re watching this, I love you! Our homiemoon was the best.” Kiara, with her signature bubbly and cheery tone in her voice, screeched out with delight.

It had been awhile since she had hosted any streams since her beloved homiemoon with her darling Calli. How much she wanted to relive that entire experience over and over again, but she had no regrets or grudges. 

If anything, a wistful feeling resided in her. 

She wanted to make more memories with Calli.

One day.

Some day.

Until then, she will cherish her time spent on Calli.

Those bittersweet moments with Calli will be treasured within the chambers of her heart forevermore. Indeed, she knew she would chitter-chatter her experiences out to her viewers, but nothing will rob her of it. It was hers, and hers only. She was selfish regarding this, and she was proud of it.

And she knew that Calli feels the same way.

She knew well enough.

She wondered how she is right now, after the events unfolded in Hokkaido. 

Reeling herself back from blanking out, she returned back to the stream, alive and thriving.

“Go ahead and ask me anything, employees! I wanna catch up with y’all. Ask me anything about my trip!”

The chat sprung to life, flooding her screen with superchats and donations, questions and jokes, begging for her to spill the tea. 

“Ahh, I wished I kissed her! I really wish I did, but don’t go telling Calli I said that.” She snickered before continuing her Q&A.

She had one too many accounts and tales to share with them all, where even she was lost on where to begin. Yapping and yapping on and on, she chirped with joy about her trip.

A smirk widened on her face. 

There is but one memory stashed away from the public eye.

One memory that Youtube or the Hololive platform will never hear of.

One memory that shall be brought to the grave (or at least her next resurrection).

A secret.

A scandal?

A selfish one. 

A treasure.

A warm smile erupted on her face as her memories accompanied her down memory lane.

To that one night. 

That wonderful night where life and death intertwined once again, but hand-in-hand for the first time.

“Oh, someone asked, ‘What did we do for our last night?’ Well, it’s a short story but it’s fun to hear. On our last night, for a change of pace, Calli and I went to our hotel’s buffet and took it back a notch. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw how many dishes I ordered…”

\---2

“Kiara.” Calli’s voice rang out to her across the table, “How many dishes did you order?”

Her eyes failed to believe this unbelievable surplus of dishes coming to their table. 

“It’s fineee.” Kiara brushed off Calli’s concern as yet another course of appetisers and entrees had arrived at their table. “I can finish all of it. You should have some too, Calli. The food here is amazing.”

Wolfing down and chomping off the meat like a starving man, she moaned loud as that buttery fried taste tantalised her tongue pallet. This was by far her favourite dinner out of the entire time they had been staying in Hokkaido. Not even the ramen could compare.

“I thought we were here to scout out your competitors so you’d know the food industry better?”

“I lied.” Kiara giggled. “I mean, I was planning to, but the menu! How could I say no to this?”

With how much she was munching down, Calli could only wonder who was the less refined one of the duo. “C’mon, Calli, it’s our last night together. Gotta go out with a bang, ya know?”

Calli squinted her eyes at her.

“I didn’t mean it sexually.” She teehee’d before continuing her feast.

“Tsk. Kusotori.” Calli shook her head before sipping her wine. 

The wine she had selected from the chiller, unlike her convenience store brands, was not cheap nor plain. It had its unique flavour. Exquisite and bitterly flavourful, it distinguished itself from her usual selection. 

Beyond that, in such a grandeur atmosphere with exotic cuisines and refined sense of service, why tarnish the honour of the hotel with cheap wine?

Truth be told? She understood why Kiara was losing herself in her dishes. Had she been looser with her wallet, following suit with her bestie and splurging more was not a bad idea.

As she savoured her wine, she reminisced about the fun-packed week with Kiara.

Hokkaido, the perfect getaway from the prying eyes of her viewers and her workaholic self. Sure, the itch to keep on working for singles and albums were ever present, but a break was what she needed. A well-deserved break, dipping in onsen springs, soaking by the sea coasts, shopping for souvenirs underground and so much more. It had her forget about her life completely and live in her own fantasy bubble. 

Their five-star hotel, highly recommended by locals and adverts, knew how to up their hospitality. It had both of them vaporise that heavy stress from their shoulders. It had everything one would expect, as such as it was typical for any hotel to accommodate their guests, and the buffet was yet another hotspot for anyone to reach Nirvana.

“Yo, Kiara.” 

“Mmm?” She had a mouthful of meat in her mouth.

“I want to give you something. You know, as a farewell gift.”

She gulped hard, “Calli…”

Calli retrieved a silver bracelet, “I want you to have this.”

“Calli!” She had both her hands to her mouth, with her heartstrings tugged, “I had the same one to give you too.”

Kiara retrieved hers and it matched. 

“Oh.” She shied away, drawing back the bracelet, “I didn’t mean to copy you.”

“No, it’s okie. I love it.”

Calli had her eyes widened again, as she offered it to her.

They exchanged it and admired each other’s gifts. 

“Thank you, Calli. I love this.” 

She blushed, “It’s nothing. I love your gift too.”

“I love you too!” 

Calli grimaced, “Kusotori.”

Kiara let out an affectionate smile before feasting.

Calli sipped again on her wine. 

She swigged the wine around her pinot noir wine glass. Its taste was indescribable to her. Never had she drank a wine like this.

It even had her feeling a buzz.

She wondered about getting some water.

Her eyes picked up on a stray flute wine glass before her by Kiara’s side. Whatever was inside was sparkling, twinkling and clear under that night sky.

Was it…

If she had to make a guess…

It would b-

“What’s this funny-looking soda?”

Kiara picked it up and gulped half of it down.

She gagged, but did not spit it out.

“Yo, you okay, Kiara?”

She gave a weak thumbs up before gulping it down. “What is with this soda? It tastes so sweet but so bitter too. This must be how these fancy restaurants win over regulars. I want more of it.”

“Umm… That’s sparkling wine.”

“Oh.” Kiara felt her body warming up. “Oh.”

Blankly did she stare at the glass in her hand.

She gulped the remaining half down.

“I thought you hated alcohol.”

“It tastes like soda, with all the bubbles and the sweet grape taste.”

“It’s still alcohol.”

“True, true, I hate alcohol, but this? This isn’t alcohol. It doesn’t taste like it. It tastes really funny...” Kiara pondered hard on it, “... I want some more of it.”

“Kiara.”

“I’m calling for another one.”

“Kiara.”

“Mister waiter, another one for me please.” She beckoned one of the service crew in a way she’d catcall another Vtuber she fancied. 

“Kiara....”

“I feel so light! Why do I feel so light? I feel like I can fly. Maybe I can, without turning back to my original form.”

“Kiara.”

“What is it, Calli?” 

“You’re getting tipsy.” 

“Ah.” That fact passed by her. That explained her head swaying to and fro, or how light she felt, or even this feverish surge coursing through her like a sugar rush, “This is how tipsy feels like?”

Calli nodded.

“Ah. Ah. Okie.”

“I don’t recommend downing a glass of alcohol like that. It gets you drunk faster than taking it by sips, especially since it’s carbonated.”

“Ah. Yes. Yes yes yes.” She bobbed her head up and down, mimicking a nod.

“Madam,” the waiter arrived with another flute wine glass, “As requested.” 

“Thank you.” Her bubbly demeanour, now regressed to a youthful childlike-state, was even more evident.

As such for a bird brain, she gulped down that glass of sparkling wine too.

Few seconds was all it took to have her hiccuping, with giggles leaking out of her every now and then. 

Calli massaged her eyes and sighed grievously. “This will be her last glass, sir.”

“I agree, madam.” The waiter politely bowed, “Thank you for your patronage, and we hope you two enjoy your stay here.”

The waiter disappeared from sight.

“C’moooon.” Kiara whined out, “Don’t be a killjoy here, Calliii. Have some wine too.”

“I already had enough wine for the night. Besides, I have to take care of you before you do anything stupid.”

“Hehe, such a gentleman, winning over this fair maiden’s heart.” She blushed even lovelier with a much more flushed shade of red on her.

Calli was completely taken off-guard.

“Don’t get it twisted.” Calli shook her head before signalling another waiter, scribbling something in the air, “We have an image to uphold, even if we’re off-stream. It’d be bad if we both get shit-faced right now.”

“Lighten up the mood, Calli. It’s time to kick back and relax, just like how we always do, just like how we were when we hit up the arcades, the amusement parks, the parks, the museums, the tourist spots, the lover spots…”

Much to Calli’s bemused amusement, Kiara began to slur and mumble.

Calli rested her face on her hands and wondered what she would do to her.

She had to admit it to herself though.

This airhead had her heart fluttering. 

Seeing her be so vulnerable and devolving into a cute blob of mess, it had her falling in love with her even more.

She knew she had a soft spot for her, but Kiara shined in another light altogether. 

As a friend, of course.

As a friend. 

Totally.

Yep. 

…

It was the wine.

It’s definitely the wine.

She blamed the wine.

Totally.

She wasn’t this much of a lightweight. Why was the buzz getting to her?

The waiter came back with another glass of sparkling wine.

“I asked for the receipt, not another glass.” Calli informed the waiter.

“I apologise, madam, I will have the receipt for you shortly.” The wait humbly apologised before leavi-

“Hey, can I have that glass? You can put it on our tab.”

“Certainly, madam.”

With that, in her hands was another excuse to celebrate tonight with a bang.

Through that transparent glass, those bubbles rose up from the bottom to the top. Beyond that was her dreamy Kiara with those hazy eyes of hers. Her smile was incandescent, brighter than the Sun, and it complimented that twinkling sparkling visual from her glass. Her eyes, through that glass, peered into Calli, as if she egged her to enjoy the night even more.

“Fuck it.”

Calli swigged the entire glass down the hatch, much to Kiara’s glee. “Guh.”

“That’s my Calli!” Kiara squeaked it out before losing herself in her fits of giggles and hearty laughters.

\---3

“Oh, right! There was this one time where Calli and I went to a retail shop to look for doujinshis. Not that Calli entered with me, she was waiting outside by the entrance while I… Hehehe…”

Kiara yapped on and on about her experience in the bustling Hokkaido. Enthralling her viewers with her adventures, she beamed bright and brighter as she went on.

“Thank you for the superchat! One guy asked, ‘Did you guys sleep together?’ What a lewd question, but yes! We did sleep together, because funny enough, we had enough beds to sleep by ourselves, but it was our final sleepover, so we had to just cuddle up together…”

The chat roared to life with such a juicy scene.

“Calm down, guys. It was an innocent sleepover, ya know, gotta keep it PG13. Nothing going on underneath the sheets! I promise, I promise. I mean, I wanted it as much as you do but we are only best homies. The only intimate thing we did together was that one time she princess-carried me…”

\----4

“Calliii.”

“What is it now, Kusotori?”

“This position… It’s embarrassing…”

“You brought this upon yourself. If you didn’t drink so much, I wouldn’t have to princess-carry you back to our hotel room.”

Kiara, with her arms wrapped around Calli’s neck, piped down as she soaked in the experience. 

Her heart beated hard. She felt Calli’s warmth through her clothing. 

Having her snuggling up in her arms, Calli tried her best not to break her composure. Kiara glammed up so brilliantly that one good look on her blushing partner would have melted her on the spot. 

Both of them were too flustered to speak to each other. Not even muttering a single word before they have arrived at their hotel room.

Through the door and the hallway, up until the bedroom, Calli gently laid her down on her bed before plopping hard on her own. “Go ahead and shower first. You reek of alcohol.”

Kiara did not budge. 

Calli returned her gaze at her motioness friend. She hoped that she did not black out and went lights out before her.

“Kiara, wake up.”

Even so, she did not budge.

She heard her sniffle a bit. 

Calli mustered the strength to force herself up. The alcohol had kicked in and her body did not want to answer her commands as eagerly as they wanted to. She was not drunk, but she had a buzz going for her.

It did not matter to her. She was worried.

“Kiara?”

She reached out to Kiara with a hand to shake her awake.

Kiara had her arms on her eyes, with tears streaming down from her cheeks.

Calli stopped.

Kiara’s lips were quivering. Biting them down did not do much.

Seeing this had her sour up.

Calli gently rested her hand on Kiara’s shoulder. 

Her heart was in pain seeing this. 

It was never an easy sight seeing this.

Not in a million years. 

“Kiara…?”

“... i don’t wanna go…”

Those words, light and soft like a feather, wafted in the air. Those words, trembling and shuddering like her, shook Calli off by a bit.

“Kiara.”

“I don’t wanna go home tomorrow.”

Her voice lacked that familiar shade of life and vigour. 

Before Calli was this combustible volatile lady whose personality shed light on the darkest days and became the beacon for many in rainy lands. This whiny childish bird brain that she loved and cherished ever so dearly was cracking up inside. “I don’t wanna go.”

Calli sat next to her by the bedside. 

She patted her on the head.

“Let it out, Kiara.”

“I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna cry…”

“Shhh. I’m here, okay? Let it out.”

Kiara gritted her teeth together, but it was not enough to fight back whatever was clawing itself out of her.

“Tomorrow… Tomorrow is the day…” Her sobbing had her sentence choppy and interrupted, “Where I leave for Austria… And I don’t want to go… I want to stay here with you....”

Calli kept on listening, wiping off Kiara’s tears in the meantime.

“I want to stay here with you and have more fun. I want to stay by your side.”

“Hey…” Calli’s sombre yet sobering tone reached out to her, “We can always meet some other time. You know that, don’t you?”

Kiara lowered her arms and, through her bloodshot eyes, saw Calli.

“I know, but I don’t want to wait for so long. I want you to always be by my side. I don’t want to leave your side ever again.”

Calli tried to crack a smile. “It’s fine. I’m forever with you in spirit, and you know that. Besides, we will always be together through our collaboration streams and our co-op games.”

Kiara vehemently shook her head, “I don’t mean that.”

“What do you mean then?”

“I’m sick... and tired of the destiny I’ve been given. This immortality business isn’t good for the both of us. I mean, I don’t… I don’t wanna die anymore. I want to stay with you.”

Calli froze. 

“I hate it. I hate how much I hurt you every time I die off, leaving you behind with our memories. I hate it.”

“I…” Her blood ran cold. 

She was not prepared for this conversation with anyone at all.

Especially from her.

“I hate it too.”

Kiara sat up and stared at her pitifully, like a lover begging for consolation from the other, or a child needing answers they were never prepared from their mother. “Everytime I resurrect, once the memories come back, I have to live with the burden that I had completely forgotten you for centuries. It’s the absolute worst. The worst.”

She leaned her head on Calli’s shoulder.

“What’s the point of it all if I can’t even remember you? What’s the point of having it all if you’re not there for me?”

“It’s…” Something got caught in Calli’s throat. It was choking her, where she could hardly talk, “It’s fine. If it means anything, I kinda got used to…”

She could not say it. 

She could not say it so earnestly. 

It was a lie.

It was one huge fucking lie.

It was a lie if she ‘confessed’ that she was used to seeing her die.

Who could say that to anyone?

Especially to the person you hold dear?

That scar in her heart was opening. Those sutures she stitched herself kept her for being recklessly emotional with every resurrection.

“I’m sorry, Kiara. That’s not what I meant.”

Kiara shook her head and had her eyes locked with Calli’s. Through her puffy eyes did she see her partner stonewalling against her. Her ‘blank’ expression was not enough to hide away the pain in her eyes. Those woeful shades on her irises, contrasting her blossoming sakura pink hair, were a shade all too familiar for her. 

She hated seeing herself lose composure and control, especially before Calli.

She knew how uncomfortable she would get with this.

And yet, with her best friend right before her, why was her heart pouring out?

Why now?

Why end this whimsical homiemoon in an excruciatingly sour note?

It was not like her to lose it.

“Calli…” Her voice wavered, but she wanted to call her out. Her name was her melody, as much as she was her muse, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s… It’s fine. It’s fine, don’t get sappy over me…” Her voice grovelled low.

“How much did I hurt you, Calli?”

“Wha- What do you mean?”

“Tell me.” Her quiet resolve steeled her. 

“What are you going on about now?”

“Tell me! I know I’ve hurt you so much, and yet you wouldn’t tell me about it. Tell me.”

“I’m not even hurt, Kiara. What’s wrong with you right now?” Calli withdrew her body from Kiara approaching. She knew that Kiara knew her pain. It hurt to even admit it.

“I don’t want to leave. I don’t wanna… I don’t want to forget you.”

The reaper had chills down her spine. 

That was what troubled her.

That was what ate away her resolve. 

That single fact. 

It haunted her too.

She knew that pang in her heart.

All too well.

“Kiara…” 

How much she wanted to wipe off those pearly tears cascading down from this sorrowful phoenix’s cheeks. Even so, looking at her would tear her heart to pieces. 

Would they have wanted immortality, if it meant seeing one die over and over again? This vicious cycle had no exits for the both of them. Slaves to their fates, they found solace within each other's presence. That fact was clear, but was that solace worth it? Was it worth fighting for it, knowing that time will always win? 

Calli’s heart wavered.

“I… I know how much it hurts. I should know this pain better than you. Even so, as long as you return to me in due time, as much as we always do…”

Her voice became softer and softer, as this striking ache in her heart, this scar that had been stitched up meticulously and yet to no avail, was shaking her fortitude.

“I will wait until the end of time and eternity forevermore for you to come back.”

No response was given back.

Nothing.

Silence. 

Nothing more. 

Calli crept around back to Kiara.

Kiara, even with bloodshot eyes, had a determined look in her eyes, even with the tears by her cheeks.

Matter of fact, it was as if she was peering right into her soul.

Those eyes.

Those dazzling amethysts of her eyes.

It hurt.

This pain.

This grief.

Calli turned ba-

Kiara raised her hands and caught Calli’s face before she even had the chance.

“What the hell? Let go…”

Her thumbs brushed off the side of her cheeks in return. 

Only now did Calli realise that her cheeks were wet.

She was crying.

Crying?

When?

It’s not like…

It was not meant to be like this….

Calli gritted her teeth and cuffed Kiara by the wrists.

Kiara did not budge or fidget within that tight, yet trembling grasp.

She waited. 

Calli could not bear to look at her. 

It hurt.

It hurt deep within her.

This pain, as if her emotions and her patience were reaped and ripped off her chest. 

Her grip loosened.

Kiara still did not wiggle out of her grasp. She remained in her shambling clutches.

“... why…”

Her arms grew heavy.

Slowly, yet gradually, she brought them down alongside Kiara’s.

“Why do you have to bring it up?”

“Calli?”

“Why?!” Her voice boomed out. “I didn’t want to remember… I didn’t want to remember how I’ll be stuck in this vicious cycle of being forgotten and remembered, forgotten and remembered.”

Kiara did not flinch by the aggressiveness.

She remained still.

“It fucking sucks. It fucking sucks so much that I…” 

These venomous words, these damned words that had her choking, were poisonous. It hurts to say it, but it hurts to keep it in her. Where was her salvation in all this? What could she do to run away from all this? She could not run away anymore ; Kiara would not give her that pleasure. What else could she do? Saying it will kill her. It was selfish of her to say it. It was selfish to even think about it. 

She did not want to say it. That thread of friendship they cherished ever so much would snap. It would kill her to lose Kiara.

To keep it bottled up? That would be suicidal.

Kiara gave her the nod. “Say it.”

“I can’t…” Her sobbing, this cry for help she was trying her best to snuff out and keep it inside her yet again, had her disarrayed, “I can’t…”

Kiara kissed her by the forehead.

Her resolve was breaking. 

Kiara let go of her grasp on Calli’s head and laid a hand on her thigh instead.

Calli withdrew her thigh. Such a gentle touch felt so visceral, so painful.

Kiara tried again. She laid her hand on her lap.

Calli, instead, had no strength to fight back.

Her tears, like bullets, hailed down.

Kiara scooched over closer to her and raised her hand from her thigh to her chest. 

Calli cuffed her by the wrists again, but did not flick it away from her. She wanted it to be a part of her. This warmth. This gentleness. This feeling of care from her.

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Say it.”

Calli clamped down on the hand on her chest.

It hurt too much for her to sit up straight. 

Her head slammed on Kiara’s shoulder.

“It fucking sucks so much that…” 

She tightened her grip.

“I want to forget you and this friendship we have.”

Kiara casted her eyes down. Hearing that reminded her of her own scars in her heart. “... I know.”

Guilt. 

That was what corroded her soul.

Was she happy letting her go?

Was she happy knowing that?

Was she?

All those years of pent-up frustration and vexing toxicity built up from all those years waiting for Kiara to regain her memories, it had her suffocating. 

All this time to find the right moment to air her grievances, to curse at the wind to find that peace within her soul, it had her drowning in her sorrows.

All this while keeping up with the facade of the tsundereaper, acting the role of the bad boy with her emotions stashed away from the prying eye, it had her sapped away from life. 

She had to keep playing the part, right?

Right?

That was what she had been all this while.

Right?

Not to Kiara.

Not to her.

With her? 

There were no secrets to hide.

Everything was on the table. 

Nothing to hide anymore. 

Nothing to worry about anymore.

No cameras, superchats, viewers, fans or any fellow Vtubers.

Only Kiara and Calli.

Now?

She had said the one thing that would hurt Kiara the most.

She had said the one thing that had been hurting herself the most.

Now it was out.

How could she face Kiara ever again after this?

How could they continue on as friends now?

How?

Questions were swirling within her.

Doubts were stirring. 

How could she recover from thi-

Kiara hugged her.

Hug?

What was this embrace?

Why was she hugging her?

Why was she not storming out of the room?

Why?

Why…

Calli hugged back.

“It’s okie, Calli.” She uttered out those words, words as soft as a feather, “I know how much it hurts you so much.”

Tears flooded out of Calli.

She wanted to fight it back.

“Let it out.”

She wanted to keep the floodgates from cracking open.

“I’m happy that you’re finally honest with me…”

She did not want to become a sprawling mess.

“... And most importantly, yourself.”

Her heart broke.

Nothing could console her.

The room clambered and echoed with the wailing of the reaper, in the warm embrace of the phoenix.

Minutes felt like hours, seconds felt like years.

Memories, vivid and dazzling to Calli, swarmed to her as she cried her heart out of her.

Kiara could not help herself but tear up a bit too.

“Kiara…” Her name muttered out of her lips, as much as saying it twisted the dagger in her heart, “Kiara…”

Her partner remained silent, still tugging her into her tighter and tighter. 

“I’ve always…”

Calli looked at her in the eye.

“I’ve always wanted to sa-”

Kiara planted her finger on her lips, shaking her head. “I know.”

Their faces closed in.

Their eyes were closed.

“I love you too.”

Before they knew, for the first time, they finally had a taste of love.

A taste of pure love.

A taste of each other.

\---5

“Ah! Before I begin my cross-stream with Calli, I need to ask you all one question: what type of meat are you all into? You better say it’s chicken, or I’ll fire each and every one of you from my establishment! I mean it!” She giggled off-screen before continuing her nonsensical banter with her viewers.

She was expecting Calli to pop by the Discord call any time now, but how was she supposed to face her after the series of events that went completely off tangent to what she had in mind? Whatever she went through that night, that entire roller coaster, it was too much for her to handle, let alone face Calli as earnestly as she would have. 

How would she conceal her embarrassment away from her viewers, let alone Calli? How could she feign ignorance after whatever happened in their own privacy? 

Her thighs clenched together. Those visceral memories had her squirming.

Why would she forget it? It was a priceless artifact residing in her maiden heart, her pure maiden heart, her pure maiden innocent uncorrup-

“Yo, Kiara.” Calli’s voice rang out to her in the Discord call.

“AH! CALLI!” Her voice shrieked through her microphone, “I- AH- I MEAN, AH! YOU’RE HERE ALREADY. I DIDN’T HEAR YOU ENTER THE CALL. AHAHAHA…?”

Her stream chat flooded with question marks.

Even one popped up on top of Calli’s head. “You okay over there, Kiara?”

Had it not been for the Vtuber model, everyone would have seen her blushing as hard as a tomato right now. “Y-Yea, I am doing alright.”

She was not.

A superchat popped up, “What’s going on between you two? Are you two officially dating now?”

“WHAT? IT’S NOT LIKE THAT- I MEAN I LOVE HER AND SHE’S MINE AND MINE ONLY, BUT NOTHING SPECIAL HAPPENED BETWEEN US DURING OUR HOMIEMOON. AHAHAH, I MEAN WHAT IS THERE TO WORRY ABOUT?”

As her fans conspired in the chat, Calli dropped a private message in her DM.

‘You’re terrible at hiding secrets.’

Kiara felt like her head was about to pop, and how much she wanted to dive right into bed. How she wanted to hurl the blanket over her and hide away from the world that had their eyes glued to her.

How much she wanted to see Calli in her bed again.

What a pleasant memory…

\---6

“Don’t get it twisted now.” 

Calli, now with a solemn voice, being emotionally drained mixed with this queasy high from the fine wine earlier, locked her gaze with Kiara’s.

It was awkward after the sob party they had, airing out their grievances to this accursed fate they share.

I mean, what else was there to do? 

Go to sleep?

Watch some tv?

Shower? 

That did not sound bad, but it did not sound great too.

Calli wanted to lift Kiara’s mood and restore that bubbly happiness on her face again.

“This is the only night where we can do this.”

The context was fitting.

One final night in Hokkaido.

One last night together.

“Mmhm.”

“And this is the only room where we can do it.”

The mood was in the air, with them clear of that weight in their hearts.

No remorse or sorrow resided left within their soul.

“Mmhm.”

“And this is the only time when we can talk about this.”

It was time for her to make her happy.

She knew how to exactly.

“Yes.”

“We will never speak of this again, because otherwise our Vtuber careers will be jeopardised and we may lose our jobs and I don’t want to risk anything because of an one night stan-”

“Shhhhh.” Again, she planted her finger onto those soft lips, “You worry too much. It’ll be okay, I promise, I won’t tell anybody about it.”

Calli squinted her eyes at her.

“C’mooon, do you know how many nights I had fantasize for this exact scene right now? Do you? I’ve been waiting for this for my entire life.”

“Do you ever fantasize about anything else?”

“Well, duh, dummy.”

“Like what?”

“You and I getting married and living happily forever after.”

How much Calli wanted to hate that innocuous smile radiating from Kiara.

She rolled her eyes as she took her tiara off.

“Don’t worry about it. This is our night and we can do whatever we want, I promise! No other golden opportunity will come like this ever again.” Kiara took her hats off.

That sight of seeing Kiara without a hat was breathtaking ; her beauty from her lush and thick frazzled and meddling hair, amped up by her vibrant earrings, was all for her to admire.

Calli pondered, “Yea, you’re right.”

Calli rested her hands onto Kiara’s shoulders and squared herself up, “You better enjoy this.”

The view of seeing this sakura blossoming before her, it was all she needed to see.

“Oh,” Kiara, with a sultry tone, teasing her to inch ever so closer to her, “I will.”

With that, Kiara promptly puckered up for Calli to take her breath away.

With that, Calli shook off any hesitation dwelling in her and took the leap of faith into her lips.

Their lips interlocked once again, and more were to come.

It was simply magic.

This moment was theirs, and no one else’s. 

This wondrous feeling on their lips, the taste of each other. Sinfully sweet, divinely delicate. 

As much as Calli regretted this decision, she had no reason to hate this sensation right now. Kiara’s soft lips, gracing hers with these teasing pecks and smooches, had her confused of what she was feeling right now.

She had no idea whether or not she was enjoying this moment right now.

Kiara felt like she was on cloud nine right now, as if she was about to combust and incintegrate into cinders. This bubbling, no, extravagant raging happiness raging within her was about to bust her vessel wide open. 

She was too happy that she teared up. Nothing will take this away from her.

Not even death will rob her of this blessing bestowed upon her.

The nights were long. She dreamt of her and Calli settled down and married, with their hands intertwined with each other’s fingers, with Calli’s soft sleep-talking and light breathing next to her. She dreamt of her and Calli lovely endowed with bedazzling wedding gowns standing by the altar, professing their love before that sweet, sweet kiss. She dreamt of her and Calli in the ballroom (Calli with a dashing tuxedo and Kiara with a dress customized for a fiery samba), where they would dance away from that enchanting crowd and stage to the stars far, far above.

Dreaming of this was an understatement; she needed this.

Calli withdrew herself from the kissing.

“What’s wrong, Calli?”

“I…” As much as she was flustered by the utter humiliation of enjoying this, she was losing her senses by this shocking revelation of experiences, “I don’t know how to continue from here. I thought kissing is enough for you.”

Kiara’s heart thumped hard.

Her time has come.

Ms Bottom Left was born for this.

“Don’t worry.” Kiara’s honeyed tone spoke as her hands rested on Calli’s shoulders.

Her innocent smile lured her curiosity in.

“I know exactly what to do.”

Her pushing Calli down caught her off guard.

Her lover’s eyes were wide.

“Let Mommy take care of Daddy right now.”

Nothing will be able to turn her off right now.

Nothing will stop Kiara from savouring this.

Only one thought ran through both of them, each tinkered to their own meaning; each meant differently.

Only one word, for it sufficed that night.

With Kiara now on top of Calli with such a greedy lustful gaze down on her…

With Calli now below her with a bewildered yet anxious look pushing Kiara on and on…

Only a single word ran through their heads.

“Fuck.”

Kiara dug right into Calli’s slender neck and had her tongue lick her right up.

Ever so slowly.

Ever so delicately.

Inch by inch.

Centimetre.

By.

Centimetre.

Each lick had Calli cringed. 

This humiliating sensation that had her heart racing.

This ticklish feeling that had her fingers and toes curling.

These tiny ticklish brushing of pleasure dabbling into her.

She failed to believe that Kiara was shameless enough to do this.

Without a single warning, 

“Hey, hey! What are yo-”

Kiara nibbled by the side of her neck and suckled hard on it.

“Oh fuck…” Her thoughts went disarrayed by this sickening twist of pain and pleasure coming together as the hickeys by her neck formed up. “Goddamnit, Kiara…”

A wicked smile curled up on her, “You like this?”

“N-No, I don’t.”

“You sure?” She suckled yet again on the other side of her neck.

“F…” She bit her lower lip, trying not to crack under the assault.

“Let it out, Calli.” Kiara, with a softer version of her usual chirpy voice, called her, “I want to hear you.” 

She lowered Calli’s outerwear and planted a hickey on her collarbone.

This sharpened prick of pain, trailed by this lingering numb sensation of easing pleasure, it had Calli softly panting. 

She could not be losing to Kiara. Not at all.

Not like this.

Each hickey had her shaking under her lips, and she hated it.

Then why was she indulging in this touch?

“Next up!”

Kiara cupped a beautiful handful of Calli’s voluptuous puppies in her hands.

“These babies right here are going to get the royal treatment from yours truly!”

Her fingers tried to trail along the seams of her clothing, feeling where Calli’s nipples were. 

Calli cuffed her by the wrists, “Back it up. Back it up, I don’t think I’m ready for this part yet.”

“It’s okie, Calli! You have such big breasts, I’m sure you will enjoy this well enough.”

“That’s the thing.” Her voice growled to a simmering depressed tone, “I kinda hate that I have such big… You know…”

“Oh.” Kiara toned down her excitement, “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfy. I’m sorry.”

“It’s… It’s alright. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing! I love you so much that I want to make you feel good, especially in the areas where you don’t feel good yourself.”

“You don’t need to. I mean, it’s too much to ask from you.”

“No no no. I want to make you feel good.”

Calli raised her eyes to see a radiating Kiara eager and raring to go.

“Please, Calli?”

She hated how much she loved hearing her name called out by her.

She sighed.

“... Go ahead.”

“Yay! I promise that you’ll feel really good now.” 

Without a moment to waste, she tugged down Calli’s shirt and jumped right into her bountiful boso-

Calli smacked her on the head, “The fuck, Kiara? You’re going to ruin my dress. Be gentle.”

“Heehee,” Kiara let out a playful giggle, “My bad. I’ll go at a pace where you’re comfy.”

Calli nodded, diverting her gaze away from her. The mere idea of watching was too much for her to bear.

It was too much for her to even process this in her head. Wasn’t there any other way to show how much she loved Kiara? She drew no good ideas, and she had to bear this. She knew Kiara dreamt of bedding her from her lustful attempts in flirting, but never had she expected her to be so thirsty.

All she could do was look away and enjoy the ride as much as she could, if she even could.

Kiara unzipped the back of her dress, stripping her off the top of her dress. With each second that stripped Calli, each second revealed yet another eyecandy for her to enjoy. 

Her defined collarbones were what she wanted to lay on and kiss them over and over again.

Her busty breasts that she wanted to dive right in, teasing her ever more with that pink lacy bra.

Her toned midriff hinting her to kiss and lick it for a taste.

Her hands trembled with excitement.

She cupped another feeling.

Her mouth wanted to be patient, but God, she wanted to suck on her tits so badly.

It felt different having someone else grope her breasts. Calli never had anyone else have their way on her body this sensually before.

It was nothing like what she imagined.

How did her breasts feel so good?

This stirring swelling pleasure tickling her and spiking that high in her. 

How did it all feel so good?

She lightly covered her eyes with her arm, granting her enough space to sneak a peek every now and then.

“Calli, Calli.”

“Yea?”

Kiara reached to the hook of the bra strap.

“Can I?”

Now was the peak of the moment.

The point of no return.

After this, nothing could keep her modesty away from her.

She could not understand why someone would love her, especially her breasts. 

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

Her chest rose and fell.

She nodded, “Go ahead.”

“O-Okie…” Kiara herself was stuttering, for she knew how momentous this moment was.

She unhooked her bra and lightly lifted it away.

Lo and behold.

Every man’s dream.

Every lover’s prize.

Her luscious breasts.

Her bountiful bosom.

Her swelling bust.

Those pinkish nipples that stood firm and erect, looking ever so protruded and swollen, as if they were begging to be suckled on.

Those buxom curves of her breasts, luring Kiara ever closer and closer to grope the volumes of love and milk she could get a hand of.

This divine painting casted before her, of a Calli with only a teaser of her sexiness laid before her, with her silky sakura blossom-pink hair branching down to her slender collar bone, down to the sides and middle parting of her breasts, complemented with a lovely blush.

It had Kiara blushing too.

“You’re…”

It had her mouth watering.

“You’re really beautiful, Calli.”

“S-Shut up. I’m not.”

She was beyond stunned to make a move.

“Hey.” 

Her attention returned to Calli.

“Can you stop staring?” Her quiet voice reached out, “It’s… It’s really embarrassing being like this.”

“Ah!” Kiara could not help but blush too, “Ah. Yes. I’ll continue now.”

Her hands hovered over her breasts, with each finger shaking in anticipation.

She squeezed it ever so lightly.

“Ah…” 

This feeling was lovely to her.

Its plump volume in Kiara’s palm.

Its soft pillowy feel.

Its sensual warmth embracing her delicate hands.

Calli let out a pant.

Kiara, her sweet lips, graced around that nipple of Calli’s. How it begged for attention.

Mommy knew how to treat it well.

That curious tongue, tasting and teasing her.

Sucking on it a bit harder than the last.

How it got harder and harder bit by bit every time it got flicked.

She was happy.

Her other hand played around with the other, pinching and flicking.

This assault mounted on Calli. These leaking saps of pleasure, teeming and brimming within her breasts, shocked her over and over again. It was enough to drive her wild. 

Each suckle had her rocking her chest.

Each brush had her shiver.

Each tease had her losing her mind.

This wet, wet feeling spiked through her nerves.

Fuck, that hand on her breasts winded her up like her toy. It was rough on those sensitive little nipples, and fuck this discomforting ache within her groin.

Fuck, this indecisive Kiara. She was needy. She wanted her breasts to be loved, but for her to keep bouncing off one for the other, it had her craving for more. The one left behind begged for more. These nipples, how they wanted to be played, to be teased, to be sucked on, more and more.

She panted by Kiara’s embrace. Her thick plump thighs squished together, tensing up by this gracing touch.

Her back arched up as much as she did not want to.

Proposing her breasts, then, had Kiara digging in for more. 

‘Pop’, went Kiara as she pulled back her head from sucking one of her breasts. 

She upped her assault.

Her breasts, squeezed together.

Her mouth, suckling on both her nipples.

“Fuuuck…” That ripped Calli senses out of her and all that was left were her moaning.

For the first time, she moaned out.

Kiara winked back at her.

Calli’s arms stretched up above her, with her fingers curling on the sheets. As much as she braced for it, she was under Kiara’s mercy. 

She felt her flower getting wet with its dew.

Her legs tensed up and crossed onto each other.

Kiara closed in.

She hushedly blew on Calli’s ear.

“Are you enjoying this, Calli?” 

Those wet whispers breezing to the side of her ear tickled her.

“I’m… I’m not…” 

She squeezed her breasts.

Calli clenched her fists.

“Lying won’t help here, Calli.”

“I’m…” 

Kiara’s finger twirled around the outer rim of her nipples.

“Ah, fuck…”

“You are, aren’t you?”

Kiara was enjoying the show before her.

This Calli under her.

This tsundere of a woman.

Squirming.

Resisting.

Losing.

It had her aroused.

Seeing this coy side of her.

Seeing this honest side of her.

Seeing her falling for her deeper and deeper.

“You are…” 

She whispered yet again.

One final push.

One tiny push over the edge.

It was enough.

“... Are you?”

She nodded sheepishly.

“Do you…”

Her other hand reached down to her flower.

“Well… Do you?”

Calli bit her lower lip and panted even harder with every teasing press down her delicate, fragile flower.

“Do you want Mommy Kiara to take care of Daddy Calli?”

Her tongue licked the underside of the top of her earlobe.

Calli drew her head away from that tongue.

It was useless.

Nowhere to run.

Nowhere to hide.

She was under her, with her hands stroking through her body.

Trapped.

A mere prey.

By her lover, who wanted every piece of her. 

‘Shlick’, these sounds that had her utterly helpless as Kiara kept on licking her earlobes.

‘Shlick’, it was crumbling her resolve, her determination, to fight on.

‘Shlick’.

“Are you feeling good, Calli?”

“... Yes.”

“Do you want more?”

She nodded. She was too embarrassed to say yes.

If Kiara asked one more time, she would be begging.

Kiara smirked before pecking her on the lips. “I love you, Calli.”

Her heart fluttered as high as the skies above.

Keeping Calli’s gown intact, Kiara raised it higher up her waist and flung aside her slinky split (the drape of her dress), exposing her thighs with her translucent leggings. Debating on whether she wanted to keep her leggings on or not, her fingers trailed alongside it. 

On one hand, her leggings magnified those meaty thighs she wanted to be sandwiched in. How she wanted to gobble her thighs up.

On the other, without those leggings, it was all laid bare for her to thoroughly ogle.

Alas, she did not forget the most important part of Calli.

Right there.

Her pink slip panties, laced up and soft as cotton.

With a wet stain on it.

Kiara’s heart really skyrocketed to the Heavens above.

Even with a light tap on it, Calli shivered. 

She tapped again out of curiosity. Again, she shivered.

“This is fun!” Kiara kept tapping, provoking Calli for a reacti-

Her thighs smothered her face in, “Don’t fucking play with it!”

“Sorry.” Kiara apologised, but had a sarcastic smug look on her face. Maybe, being squished together within your lover’s thighs was not so bad of a punishment.

Calli loosened her grip, realising that.

“Let’s get this thing off you.” Kiara flung her panties out and away to some forsakened corner of the room.

Much to her perverted delight, her delicate flower was right there.

Wet.

Fragile.

Sensitive.

Alluring.

Absolutely beautiful.

“I’m going in.”

“Wait, Kiara, before you d-”

Her mouth plummeted deep into her.

“Ahhh… Damnit, fuck…” Calli moaned out.

Kiara knew exactly where to try out for sensitive spots. 

First up, the obvious spot.

Her tongue flicked her tiny clit, with her lips suckling gently. Calli, with each flick, sang an euphonious moan, singing her mellow wailing for her to hear. Blessing her ears, singing out her pent-up, bottled up, bubbling excitement, it was her muse ; her melody ; her fuel.

This tomboyish growling voice of hers.

That muffled panting she was biting her arm to.

That shyness twisting her cute face.

She wanted to moan.

Her resolve was waning.

All she needed was a little push.

Kiara pressed down on her clit.

“AHH… Kiara, stop… Not there… Please...”

She will get her to moan her name.

She will.

“Not there then? Hmmm, then what about…”

Her finger tapped on her flower.

“... Here?”

Forcefully, she shoved her finger right into her.

Calli sat up immediately, by that refined sense of discomfort and numbness that tingled and tickled her down there. This explicit pleasure within her had her at Kiara’s mercy. “Kiara, I swear, you have to be more gentl-”

Kiara curled her finger against those tightening walls of hers.

Calli arched her back, by that shock of pleasure shooting up through her body.

“I’ll take care of you, okie? Don’t worry about it. I’ll make you feel really good.”

Her finger drew slowly, feeling her insides coiling and tightening around her finger. How it rubbed her tight walls so much. Admitting defeat, and confessing that she loved each and every second of this, it was too much for her. Too awkward for her to admit, too much pride for her to los-

She thrusted her finger in, ever so roughly, plunging into her warm sticky depths.

To hell with her train of thought.

“Ahhh, fuck!” Her body tensed up.

It was as if Kiara could read her mind.

“Ready for step two?”

“W…” She tried to catch her breathe, “What’s step tw-”

Kiara now shoved two fingers in, really cramming the other, longer, finger into her.

Calli plopped hard onto the bed, thrusting her hips into her air.

“Ah, now you’re really getting into it, Calli!” Kiara teehee’d before continuing her assault.

Her fingers, these mischievous little devils, played within those convulsing walls deep within her. Trying to spread her open, sliding in and out, brushing against her walls, it was more than enough for Calli to grab the bedsheets.

Oh, how Kiara was like that when she first experienced masturbating. It painted a smile on her face to share this divine insight with Calli.

A bit rougher than step one. She knew how to drive her wild.

These two fingers stretched her wide, and spread her open. Pushing against her sticky insides, stroking her wet walls, caressing her moist pussy, it was more than enough for Calli to beg for mercy.

Kiara knew her weak spots. One push there had her singing. One tap here had her moaning. One press there had her wetter.

She licked her lips.

“Step three!”

Her mouth returned to where it belonged, licking and licking, teasing and playing, pressing and sucking on her vulnerable little clit.

Calli shivered and trembled under her touch. How she was this good, it was beyond her, but she cared not about that. Her body was shouting for more, for the climax and for the oncore. Her soul craved, no, begged for this to never end, for this to continue on and on until she was fully and utterly satisfied. She wanted to fight back, she really wanted to, bu-

“Fuck, don’t stop… Please, Kiara… Right there, right there….” Her words dragged as each second of crashing pleasure had her numb to time. As if time slowed down for her, if not irrelevant, all that mattered was this indulgence of hers.

She felt a searing pleasure burning, throbbing, in her hips.

“Fuck… I’m… I’m feeling something… God, fuck this is too much…”

Kiara smiled, “Do you want to cum for me, Calli?”

She did not want to mutter the words she wanted to hear…

… But fuck, this was too much for her.

“... yes…” She shied away from giving a loud answer.

“I didn’t hear you.” Kiara slowed down her finger’s pace, toying with her sanity further and further with that slow, crawling pace.

“YES, JUST LET ME CUM ALREADY, KIARA. I WANT TO FUCKING CUM RIGHT NOW.”

“Love you too, Calli.”

She jackhammered her fingers and crammed it in and out ever so vigorously. Her tongue cut no slack, licking her over and over again, sucking and drinking down that wet dew of her quivering pussy.

Calli shut her eyes ; it was too much for her to see. 

This swelling feeling.

This feeling was stirring inside her.

It was about to bust her open.

It was about to burst.

It was…

“Ah, fuck! Fuck me! Right there, please…”

Her hand tugged Kiara by the back of her head, tugging her deeper and deeper into her. Each tug she shuddered, Kiara’s fingers and tongue reached to a deeper depth. Each deeper depth she found, each tug became more and more desperate. 

“Kiara, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

No words were spoken, let alone needed. 

She thrusted her hips right into Kiara’s mouth.

Both her hands tugged her head right into her.

All that Kiara tasted were her love juices.

Squirting.

Cumming.

Leaking out.

Kiara did not want a single drop wasted.

She drank it all.

She loved this.

She loved this so much.

She loved Calli more.

She was getting high off this.

Her senses were numb.

All she wanted was this.

She dreamt of this.

She craved for this.

She loved this.

Once Calli relaxed, her body went cold. She panted hard. Never had she thought that her first orgasm would be this intense. It was as if her senses eclipsed upon her, and all that was left to manifest, to be her guide, was her feral craving for pleasure. 

She sluggishly sat back up to check on Kiara, whilst keeping a blanket to cover her busty lady features.

Kiara laid her head on the bed, with her tongue sticking out, trying to catch her breath.

“Kiara! I’m sorry that I…” 

She did not want to say it. 

She may have swore tons of vulgarities, but what she wanted to say was beyond her standards. 

“Calli…” Her voice, as much as her psyched out mind, was shrilling high above. Kiara, much to her lover’s bewilderment, already had one hand in her skirt, rubbing herself out, “... Came in my mouth...”

Clearly, she was going to etch this moment into her mind.

“Kiara...?”

Kiara’s attention was reverted back to something palpable, something lucid, and came back to her senses. “Calli.”

“You okay?”

No way could she hide her giddy giggling and intoxicated lust. 

“I’m more than okay. I feel great. More than that. I feel like I really wanna…” Her legs tensed up as she inserted another finger in her own tight little pussy, “I really wanna do it with you.”

Calli was dumbfounded, but not entirely taken aback by the request. 

She was way past her tipsy state. Using such an excuse would not cut it for her ; she was already sobered up.

“Even after that, you’re still that horny?”

Kiara, as if she was in pain from being by the sidelines from the action, pitfully nodded.

She thrusted her fingers deeper and deeper into her.

Calli scratched the back of her head.

“... Not that I would complain for round two.”

Kiara’s eyes lit up like fireworks.

Calli let out an assuring smile, although she was equally as terrified on how it will play out. Not that she could go back on her word, but…

As much as she did not want to admit it, she wanted to make Kiara feel good too.

Kiara sprung right back up and off the bed, scurrying for her handbag. Scavenging and rummaging for the perfect tool, she shuffled her essential items (wallets, perfume, vouchers for fried chicken) away. Calli wished her eyes were playing tricks with her, because what Kiara pulled out from it was unbelievable.

‘Who would even carry a vibrator around in public?’ She thought to herself. ‘Wait, is that a strap o-’

She began to sweat bullets. “Kiara, I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet.”

“You’ll love this! I promise! I really promise.” Kiara began to undress herself. “This will make both of us feel really good.”

Her lover watched her, in such an hyper-enthusiastic manner, toss her top away. She never knew how busty Kiara was too. While it failed to compare to her own breasts, it was modest enough under that unassuming plain black bra of hers.

It was entertaining for her, seeing that bird brain feverishly toss away her bra, jump out of her skirt and her black soaked panties.

“Enjoying the show, Calli?” 

“I’m not.” She flicked her head away, much to Kiara’s delight.

She really wanted to make her more honest to her feelings.

“Kiara, I think we shouldn’t go straight for the strap-on just yet.”

“But why? I really think you’ll love this.”

“I… I don’t think I’m ready for it yet.”

Kiara pouted before accepting the reality of it.

She dropped her toys (but not the bottle of lube in her hands) and sat by the bedside, “I think I have an idea, where we both can enjoy ourselves.”

“How?”

Kiara kissed her on the lips and cupped a feeling, “You’ll love it, I promise.”

Calli sighed, with that impish hand of hers reminding her how good this felt, “As long as it does not involve dildos.”

“Cross my heart! Now, I need you to unwind and relax.” She raised one leg and laid it on top of one of Calli’s legs, with her other going underneath hers. “Have you heard of scissoring?”

“Yea, but I would never imagine doing it.”

“Why imagine when you can do it?”

She squeezed out a liberal amount of lube onto her palm.

“That’s true, but I don’t know how to do it.”

She slathered it around her hands.

“Don’t worry. I’ve watched enough hentai and mainstream porn to know how to do it. I’ll lead.”

Her entire palm rubbed against Calli’s shaved pussy, having her still trembling by the touch. Oh, how she loved to see that. She rubbed her own trimmed pussy next, pressing her hips against her palm, peaking her excitement even higher.

“Are you ready, Calli?”

Her eyes locked onto Calli’s eyes, how they dazzled like rubies to her, twinkling as bright as the city beyond that window and as bright as the stars that shimmered and blinked. 

Calli locked back, getting mesmerised by Kiara’s, as if those amethysts had her heart lured and captured, deeper and deeper into her love.

“... Let’s go.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Kiara’s hips thrusted right into Calli’s. 

The mere touch of their flowers coming together had both of them shivering. This feeling, this pleasure, this cardinal indulgence, it had their hips stirring with a simmering fire. 

Kiara gyrated her hips up and down, having her flower rub against Calli’s.

Grinding down on her quivering pussy.

Stroking against her wet slits.

Rubbing against her clit.

She went harder against her, roughing Calli up. 

“Ahhh, Calli…” Moaning out her name, she kept on grinding on her. 

Her hand dove in and rubbed out her own clit. These wailing spikes of pleasure shredding her senses, her nerves, it was too erotic, too sensational, for her to handle it herself. It had her drunk with love, intoxicated with lust, high off the pleasure. This tingling sensation, so violent within her, it was as if she was about to be burst. She did not want to cum so early, not now, not so early, not so soon, she wanted more. This ticklish heat burning through her thighs, her hips, her insides, it was rupturing her from within and it wanted to cum out so badly.

“Calli!” She pounced right on top of her and pelted her with kisses throughout, continuing her grinding as she showered her with her love. She was going to cum so soon, but she was not tapping out just yet. Her breasts on hers, her nipples on hers. How these erected nipples rubbed against each other, how their milky plump breasts were pressed against each other, how their warmth capsulated them together. How her lips tasted. How her puffy lips felt on hers. How much she wanted to kiss her even more. How much her tongue danced with hers. Fuck, how much she wanted mo-

“Calli, Calli, Calliiii… Fuck me, Calli…” Her tongue stuck out and she went panting, as her hands locked Calli’s head in place. She wanted Calli to be the only thing she could see, as selfishly as she wanted to be the only thing Calli could see, “Calli… I wanna cum so badly… I wanna cum with you so badly…”

“Kiara…!” Calli’s hips synchronised with the rhythm of her lover’s rough grinding. She too wanted to bust so badly. She wanted to let go of everything holding her back from reaching this euphoric release. She needed this as badly as she did. She wanted this so badly. Her body was on fire. This fire was consuming her. It was scorching, it was blazing through every fibre of her body and soul. She never felt this alive, this needy, this desperate. This aching, this longing, this itching feeling had her rubbing against Kiara as hard as Kiara was pushing back against her. 

“Kiara… Goddamnit…” Her arms coiled around her body with her hands tugging behind her head, smothering and suffocating her with kisses. She wanted Kiara to be the only person she could feel, and she wanted her presence, her grace, her touch, to be the only sensation Kiara will ever crave for. She wanted Kiara to never flirt with anyone else. She wanted Kiara all to herself. No one could have her. No one. “Kiaraaa…. Fuck, I’m close… I’m close… I’m…”

“I LOVE YOU, CALLI.” 

Kiara could not take it anymore.

“FUCK, I LOVE YOU TOO, KIARA.”

Calli was at her limits too.

They puckered up and kissed each other, glueing their lips together.

They thrusted their hips together.

Their quivering pussies were smacked together.

All that was felt was that sacred rapture rupturing through their tight pussies. 

That was all they could feel. 

Euphoria.

Paradise.

Heaven.

Nothing could ever come close.

It was enough for them.

This was bliss.

They have finally joined together as one. 

Their hearts beat together as one.

Their love meshed together.

They love each other.

Nothing else mattered.

They plopped back onto that soft bed and felt that cool breeze from the air-conditioner.

Kiara wiggled out of the acrobatic position.

Calli was gasping for her. When she thought her first was intense, this was on another tier by itself.

This was the night for her. This was it. She had no more stamina to carry on. She smiled, contented by that fact. She finally managed to confess her feelings that was chained up and within her very soul. 

She finally proclaimed her love for Kiara.

It left a bitter taste in her tongue, remembering that tonight was their final night for their homiemoon, but that did not matter to her. 

The memories she shared with Kiara.

The laughter she roared with Kiara.

The moments she cried with Kiara.

It was all hers.

Nothing will ever rob her from that.

Even through Death and even through her temporary amnesiac episode, she swore to herself that she shall wait forevermore for Kiara to come back into her arms.

She would love that dearly.

The wait will be long, she will admit, but her cares were in the wind.

How badly she wanted to look at Kiara right now after this revelation within her. How she wanted to see her and hug her and snuggle with her and kiss her and love he-

Wait.

Where did she go?

“Kiara?”

“Hmm?”

Calli lifted her head to see Kiara standing by the bedside.

Now with the strap-on equipped.

Calli’s heart sank.

“Mommy isn’t done.”

Her frazzled hair, that gluttonous tinge in her eye, that mouth left agape, that fervent breathing.

“I think I’m good! You know, I think this is a wonderful time to call it quits right now.”

Kiara had one knee on the bedside.

Calli rose up and shifted away.

“C’mon, this will make you feel really, really, really good!” 

“I’m plenty good, so thanks for the offer but no thanks.”

“We have the whole night now…” 

That wicked smile struck fear into the tsundereaper.

“... and I am going to enjoy this night.”

Calli gulped.

\---Epilogue

Those piercing morning rays invaded their humble hotel room. That soft revving of the air-conditioner, with its cool blast of air, murmured ever so softly. The shuffling of other hotel guests within the compound were ever so distant and quiet, as if they were entirely in another country altogether. That lavender smell from the air purifier, well, what could anyone say, really? It fought well against that stench of body fluids and cum in the air, but to no avail. 

Calli rose from her heavy slumber and instantaneously winced at the soreness she felt down there. Her naked body, sticky from the sweat and fluids, was throbbing with pain. It was not that she was unfit, but more so she never knew her body could twist that much.

She tried to sit upright, but Kiara’s arms had her captured. Who knew this bird’s grip was this tight? She knew. She knew, unfortunately.

How many times did they go that night? She knew it hit the double digits, but whether it was a higher or lower number, it was beyond her. All she could remember were the first few ones, where they made love to each other, before it devolved into Kiara’s own sexual fantasies. 

Her ass felt sore. She admitted that. Even lube did not help.

Her attention returned to the sleepy Kiara next to her, enjoying her own La La Land in her dreams. 

Calli smirked. She was sure that even in her dreams, Kiara was dreaming about her. Nothing else was in her mind besides her and them together.

She loved that.

She kissed her on the forehead and took a moment to enjoy the sight of a precious Kiara Takanashi in her arms.

“I love you, my kusotori.”

Kiara weakishly smiled. 

“I love you too, Calli.”

How she loved to hear her say her name.

With that, Calli returned to Kiara’s embrace, and slept a bit more into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, 
> 
> First and foremost, this was a blast to write. To start off, I had receive this commission way before I have decided to give the Hololive scene a chance, so I apologise if I did not really capture the essence of the bubbly Kiara and the straight-man Calli. However, this project of mine granted me a lot of insight on how to pace and write my sex scenes (especially with the fact that this is my first ever lesbian story), so I loved working on this.
> 
> Secondly, I really hope you enjoyed the story! I had tons of fun researching, plotting and drafting it, but not as much as the idea that it may be good for you all to enjoy. I feel that I am still quite the amateur, but so far I am pleased with this.
> 
> Thirdly (and last of all), I would not know if I would be doing any more of these. While it was fun, I have a lot of other priorities to handle at the side. However, if I ever feel like it, I may write more, whether it regards another chapter of this or with new characters.
> 
> All that aside, I really hope you all enjoy the story. For those new to my works, thank you for stopping by! For those acquainted, thank you for your continued support!
> 
> I hope to see you in the next work, and have a good evening.


End file.
